From Within
by DarkSerenity93
Summary: COMPLETE [AU] A mysterious girl is kidnapped by an even more mysterious boy. Who is the woman who has power over him and why does he stay? Rated R for future lemons. [InuKag] maybe [MirSan] R&R please!
1. Escape

Chapter 1 - Escape  
  
She had to keep running. She had attempted to escape before, but every time they found and dragged her back within that place. She couldn't even remember how long she had been there, alone in the dark room she was supposed to call home. All day long she was watched by nameless faces who seemed to float past her door. Every so often she would see a pair of cold eyes look directly at her through the bars. Almost all of the time there seemed to be a dangerous sense of craving behind the eyes; this is what scared her the most. There were strict orders for her to be left untouched, but no one knows how long a simple command can last.  
  
_She knew she hadn't been there her entire life. She kept having reoccurring dreams that just seemed too real. Every time she tried to hold onto them just a bit longer, but she always awoke, and whatever memory she had remembered faded away into oblivion. Her first memory was waking up in a carriage. She was bound and gagged, but she was not alone. Seated across from her was a young man who didn't look to be much older than she was. The only thing that suggested that he might truly be aged was his eyes. They held a sense of maturity that showed a lifetime of experience. When he saw that she had awakened he simply nodded as if to say hello, and turned back to the landscape outside of the carriage, instantly forgetting she was there.  
_  
She stopped running for a moment to catch her breath. She had never made it this far before. A faint glimmer of hope flashed inside of her. She looked at her surroundings to get an idea of which way to run. She was in the middle of a grassy clearing completely surrounded by dark woods. She gazed up at the black sky, amazed at the sight of the twinkling lights of stars above her. It was the first time she had seen stars since she had been brought to that place.  
  
_When the carriage finally stopped, the young man untied her feet and told her to step out of the carriage. She attempted to stand, but her legs, weak from being bound for so long, gave out from beneath her. Sighing with exasperation, he gently picked her up and began walking. She noticed the way he was trying to be gentle with her, and found the thought to be peculiar, wasn't she his prisoner?  
_  
_As they walked down a stone path, they came around a bend. Her heart sank and what she saw before her. They stood outside of an immense palace. Crumbling and completely overgrown, it had the sad look that once it had been beautiful, but now it was only a dark form of what it had once been. Carrying her like his dark bride, he made his way towards the entrance of the palace. She realized that he wasn't having any difficulty_ _carrying her, and wondered how strong he truly was. As he wound his ways across the stones she looked up into his face. He was better looking than she had noticed in the carriage. Again she studied his eyes, at least what wasn't covered by his hair. His eyes were a dark, almost indistinguishable color that almost seemed to blend in with his ebony hair. His eyes appeared sad, as if many troubled thoughts dwelled there. For a moment she had to resist the urge to snuggle into him and run her fingers through his long hair. Although he hadn't spoken more than four words to her, she already knew that she wanted to help him forget his sadness._  
  
As she stared up at the stars, she heard a rustling in the brush behind her. She snapped her head down and took off again before she could see what had made the sound. She ran back into the forest, hoping it would make it harder for her to be caught. The branches of the forest reached out and snagged her clothing and raked her skin as if they too, were trying to prevent her escape. She ignored the pain now searing across her face as she felt tiny drops of blood slide down her cheek. She had to keep running. She couldn't go back. She'd be killed for sure.  
  
_When they finally reached the doors, invisible hands granted them entry, allowing him to continue without setting her down. He stepped into the main entryway and placed her onto the marble tile. She immediately fought back an urge of regret and tried to calm her beating heart. He turned his back to her to shut the enormous doors, allowing her a moment to look around the room. It was a large room, poorly lit, with shadows bouncing all around. Two large staircases were on either side, once a place that invited_ _those who entered, but now dared them to venture further. The young man quickly spun around, this time revealing a knife he had clasped to his side, and began walking towards her. She shut her eyes tightly and prayed for it to be over quickly. She tensed as she felt him grab her wrist, but slowly peered at him through squinted eyes when she realized he was cutting her bounds. Once he finished he removed her gag, finally allowing her to take the deep breaths her lungs had been craving for. When he saw that she was ok he spoke to her.  
_  
_"What is your name?"  
  
She was taken aback by his odd question. She had assumed he had known all about her. "Don't you know?"  
  
"Why should I know?" he answered gruffly, "I've never seen nor heard of you before tonight."  
  
"Then why would you take me? I mean, usually kidnappers know at least the name of the person they kidnap." She couldn't believe what was happening, not only had she been kidnaped, but it was random.  
_  
_"It wasn't my idea to take you. I was just given orders to find the girl who possesses the light. And believe me, it took a long time to find you since I had no knowledge of you. But any questions you have, I can't answer."  
  
She looked at him with a face of disbelief.   
  
"It's Kagome."  
  
He simply shrugged at her and began walking down a dark corridor. Not wanting to be left alone, she got up off of the floor, and ran after him._  
  
She paused again to catch her breath. This time she had stopped near a small stream. She gazed into the dark water and watched as it silently rushed past her. Without another thought she stepped into the shallow water. Ignoring the stabbing pain of the bitter cold, she started to make her way downstream. She had once heard it was nearly impossible to track someone in water, so she figured it was her best option. As she waded through the water she tried to remember her life before she woke in the carriage. Ever since that night she couldn't remember anything about her life. That woman had attempted to explain things to her, but she had just become more confused.  
  
_She walked down the corridor behind him in silence. The hallway was narrow, and she kept rubbing up against him. He hadn't seemed bothered and just kept walking. When they stepped into another large room, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from walking any further. She gasped as she saw the room around her. They had walked into a large circular room, and if she had not felt the floor beneath her feet, she would have assumed they were floating. What made the room magnificent was the stars. The ceiling, the walls, even the floor, was covered with stars. Everything was so realistic, she felt as if she was on her way towards heaven. Seeing the wonderment on her face caused him to smile.  
  
"So you like the Lair of the Stars?"  
_  
_"It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen," she exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like it before. How is this all possible?"  
  
"It's from the power of my lady. Come, she's waiting for us."  
_  
_Before she could respond he resumed walking. She caught up with him just as an opening appeared in the wall. They proceeded down another narrow hallway. This time though she felt less awkward, and she thought she could see him smiling again_.  
  
Thinking about his smile caused her to pause in the water. It hurt to remember his smile. It hurt just to remember him. She had to remind herself to keep running. She just had to get away. Away from that place, and him.  
  
_They emerged from the narrow hallway into a large throne room. The room itself was completely black, with a long, blood crimson carpet running from the door to the throne platform in the center of the room. Along the carpet, standing candles threw eerie shadows against the already darkened room. He grabbed her hand and started to walk her down the carpet towards the throne. With every step she took, she felt suffocated by a dark presence. When she reached the end of the walkway, she looked right into the eyes of her captor and gasped._  
  
The chill of the water was beginning to affect her. She knew she had to get out of the water soon. She figured she had gone downstream enough and climbed out of the stream. She looked over the trees and saw a faint glimmer of light coming from the east. It was morning. She was about to run again, when strong arms encircled her from behind, and a hand clamped down over her mouth. All her running had been in vain. She was caught. 


	2. His Lady

* * *

Disclaimer: sadly i do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 2 - His Lady  
  
_She was staring into her own face. 'His Lady' or so he called her, looked exactly like herself. Kagome couldn't help but stare into this woman's face. The woman across from her merely chuckled at the girl's reaction.  
  
"So you notice the similarity between us? I'm afraid it ends there, for although we look alike, you can never be who I am, and vice versa."  
  
Kagome was startled by the voice of this woman, it was so unlike her own, deeper and cold. She couldn't believe that even for a moment she thought she was looking at herself. She saw a woman dressed in a tight fitting gown of black silk that billowed once it got to her knees. Her pale skin was a stark contrast to her clothing, and made it look as if her skin was glowing. Kagome couldn't help but stare, this woman across from her was simply beautiful. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy as she looked at her long, ebony hair that was perfectly straight, so unlike her own. Once again the woman chuckled.  
  
"You needn't feel jealous Kagome, all things come with a price, even beauty."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what this woman said. Could she read her thoughts?  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, you retrieved what I asked for. You may leave us now."  
  
So Inuyasha was his name. She was sorry to see him leave, although he was little more than a stranger to her, she felt safer in his presence. Now that she was alone with this woman, she didn't know how to feel.  
  
"I'm sorry if you feel confused about everything that has happened to you. I feel that I owe you an explanation of some sort. Not a complete one of course, but one that will justify why I sent for you. To put it simply, you possess something I need. I don't even think you know you have it. But I greatly need it, for without it, my Shikon will never be complete again."   
  
As she said the word 'Shikon,' the woman gestured to the jewel she wore around her neck. Kagome had overlooked it before, and now that her vision was directed towards it, she saw a small crystal sphere hanging from chain around her neck. It looked dull and lifeless, and Kagome wondered what she meant by it not being complete._

* * *

"There's no point in struggling girl. I swear you make it a point to run just to annoy me."  
  
She immediately recognized the annoyed voice and gasped. The arms released her and she spun around with a smile on her face, only to be quickly disappointed. He wasn't who she thought he was. In fact, the person before her wasn't even human. The young man across from her looked like a demon, with his glowing amber eyes, and his smirk that revealed fangs beneath his lips. What completely convinced her that he wasn't who she thought were the two triangle ears sticking out from the mass of silver hair upon his head. This wasn't her Inuyasha, her kidnapper that she had fallen in love with.

* * *

__

_"You want to know what is wrong with my Shikon? Well, I'm afraid that story must wait for another day. It's time for you to see your new home."   
  
The woman smirked as she said 'home.' Kagome knew she was a prisoner, thus she assumed she was heading for a cell. She glared at her captor. How dare she be treated this way. How dare this woman mock her, this twin stranger with no name. Kagome felt a surge of anger surge through her veins, and swore she felt her blood become hot with her rage.  
  
"You wish to know my name? My you have a lot of questions. So be it then, you may refer to me as Kikyo."_

* * *

"What's wrong girl, expecting someone else? My you're incredibly dense."  
  
"What do you mean?" stammered out Kagome. "You can't be...."  
  
"Can't be who? Inuyasha? Haven't you ever wondered why I only visit you once a month?" The boy staring at her suddenly frowned at her, hurt flashed across his eyes. He fell to the ground and merely sat there, looking defeated. "You really don't see me do you?"  
  
"I don't understand," she started, "if you are who you say you are, then explain to me. Yes I wondered why you only visited me once a month, but I really didn't focus on it, I was just happy to see you. Why are you so different now?"  
  
He cringed as she asked her last question, and she immediately regretted the words. If he was her Inuyasha, why had he chased her through the woods, how had he even caught up to her so quickly? As far as she knew he wasn't even in the palace last night. She looked up at the sky and saw the sun had finally finished its ascent into the sky.  
  
"Every night I visited you was my human night. Once a month the demon that dwells within my blood leaves me, allowing me to be human. I had been human that night that I first brought you to that place, so I figured it was best if you continued to see me that way. Until last night that is. How could you run away again? You're lucky you're bleeding. I could smell it miles away. If the soldiers had found you before I did, you would have met a ghastly fate, and I don't mean death."  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes, although they were amber instead of their usual dark color, she recognized the soul behind them, and realized it was her Inuyasha she was looking at. She merely sat beside down beside him and sighed. Why had he waited so long to tell her?  
  
"Look. I have to take you back, but calm down and let me explain." He could see the look on her face and didn't want to lose control without understanding. "I'm being selfish in take you back, but I need your help. Kikyo's precious Shikon is the only way I can be free. I am a prisoner there just like you are. The Shikon can help us both. I know she hasn't explained anything more to you since you've been there, but please stay. I need you."  
  
Kagome was surprised by his words. Although she knew her feelings, she had no idea how he felt towards her. True, everything he said was a lot to take in, but he needed her...  
  
"Alright, I'll go back with you." 


	3. Dreams of the Past

Disclaimer: Sadly i dont own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 3 - Dreams of the Past

Instead of rushing her back to the palace, Inuyasha suggested she sleep a bit, and he would just claim it took him longer to find her. Relieved to sleep somewhere besides a dark cell, she laid down beside him, and was instantly asleep.

* * *

"Kagome, promise me you will always be mine."

She looked up into the eyes of the man standing in front of her with a ring in his hand. Should she accept? She knew her family would be happy, finally peace between the lands. But she knew she didn't love him. Sure, Kouga was a great friend, but love?

"I…uh…Kouga, I'm just not sure."

"Oh," he replied sadly.

Kagome turned and began to walk away from the crestfallen man. She hated making people upset. She needed someone to talk to right now. It wouldn't be long until her father found out about her refusal, and she knew she would need a friend to talk to after the lecture she was sure to get. She set off in search of Sango. Hopefully the monk wasn't keeping her too busy…

Everyone was aware of Miroku's obvious feelings for Sango, but only Kagome knew that Sango cared for him in return. She wasn't sure why Sango wanted it to be kept secret, but Kagome respected her friend's wishes and kept silent. She finally found the couple beneath the god tree on the shrine grounds behind the palace. They were defiantly busy at the moment, Kagome coughed loudly to announce her presence. Sango immediately jumped from his arms and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you touch me monk!"

Kagome began to laugh at her friend's attempt to cover up what they had been doing. "Sango, it's only me."

"Next time Lady Kagome, please say that first. Maybe I won't get slapped then," stated Miroku while rubbing his cheek. Kagome could see the red handprint there and began to laugh again at the expense of her two friends. They had known each other since they were small children and Miroku used to try to kiss the both of them. Now his eyes were only for Sango, head of the palace protectors. It was rare for a woman to be in charge of this team, but Sango was more than qualified to fight demons.

"Kagome did you want something?" asked Sango.

Kagome snapped out of her trance and remembered why she had been seeking her friend. She stopped laughing and the troubled look returned to her face.

"Kouga proposed," she whispered softly, "And I turned him down."

Sango could tell the Kagome was bothered by hurting her friend. She also knew the importance of this proposal. Kouga was a demon prince, and the two families had hoped the union could strengthen their forces and keep peace between the demons and humans. Sango could only imagine how Kagome's father was going to react. As she opened her mouth to attempt to comfort Kagome, a loud voice could be heard…

"KAGOME!"

* * *

"Sleepyhead, we have to get going."

Kagome awoke to Inuyasha shaking her gently. She opened her eyes to find golden ones staring back at her. Had she been dreaming? Why did she suddenly miss the faces she had seen. She felt an ache in her heart at the memory of the girl Sango, and the monk Miroku. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and began to cry for the forgotten friends in her dreams.

Confused at her sudden mood change, he wrapped his arms around her hoping to calm her down. What could she have dreamed that would bring her to tears?


	4. Their First Night

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha

This chapter is going to be kind of limey, lol. You may think it's kind of fast for these two, but you'll see.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Their First Night

Kagome refused to shed any tears in front of Kikyo. She had to prove that she was stronger than her captor. However, once she was alone in her cell, she couldn't help but release her anguish. She was trapped in a dark place for a reason she didn't know, and she couldn't even remember who she was besides her name, if that was even her real name. A knock on her door snapped her out of her tears, and quickly brought fear to her heart. She had heard Kikyo tell the guard no one was to disturb her, who would dare to defy Kikyo?

"Kagome let me in already! Do you honestly want the guards to find me here?" a gruff voice exasperated.

Kagome recognized it to belong to the one who brought her…Inuyasha. She jumped up and opened the door and threw herself into his arms. Startled by her forwardness he simply stood there and let her cry. He slowly lifted her up and walked her back into the room shutting the door behind him. He placed her on the bed and sat there rubbing her hair trying to soothe her. Why he wanted to help her he couldn't understand. He was bound to Kikyo, but yet, this girl intrigued him. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of her yelling at him because he didn't know her name. This girl had spirit, and he wanted to know more.

Kagome stopped crying and realized that she had literally thrown herself at Inuyasha. She immediately blushed at her actions, causing him to laugh. She blushed even more, but this time due to anger, "How dare you laugh at me!" she screamed.

The fact that she yelled at him again caused him to laugh even harder. Kagome just couldn't understand what he found so funny, but it was really starting to piss her off.

* * *

Once again he found himself trying to calm her tears. He hated the fact that he had to bring her back, but he needed her help. Only she could release him from Kikyo's binds. Taking her back would be risking her safety, but if he wanted to be with this girl, it had to be done.

"We have to get going Kagome, I'm sorry we can't stay longer."

"I understand…" She really didn't want to go back. He stood up and motioned for her to do the same. Once she was standing he crouched down and told her to get on his back. Slightly confused she did as she was told, and soon found herself flying.

* * *

"What do you find so funny!"

Inuyasha stopped laughing to look up at the angered girl. She really was beautiful when she was angry. Her green eyes shined with her emotions. It was a little startling how much she resembled Kikyo, but at the same time, she was completely her own person. He was immediately overcome by a feeling of desire for this girl, and couldn't help but wonder what she tasted like…

Kagome saw his face change with thought. First he was still amused, but she saw his face soon change to a look of wonder. He locked his eyes onto hers, and what she then saw made her a little nervous. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she saw desire.

* * *

The sensation of flying was amazing. She could see the sky even more clearly than in the clearing, and being higher up made the starts appear even more brighter. This was so much better than being in the Lair of the Stars. Her face fell though when she realized the downside of flying, it was faster than walking. Ahead of her loomed her dungeon. She rubbed her face into Inuyasha's back to prevent anymore tears from falling.

They landed in front of the great doors which once again opened on their own. He quickly walked her out of the entrance hall, down the small corridor, past the Lair of the Stars, and quickly into Kikyo's throne room. As soon as she stepped into the room she heard a chuckling at the end of the crimson carpet.

"Kagome, I thought I told you attempting to escape was pointless. You're lucky Inuyasha caught you instead of my guards. I removed the restriction of touching you if one of them found you. I felt that would be a good punishment for your actions… However since Inuyasha indeed found you, I'm just going to have to think up a new idea."

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure what to do now. She knew she was attracted to him. A thought came to her mind that it was common for victims to have feelings for their kidnappers, but she pushed it back, this was different. She wanted to help him. Before she could completely decide how to act, the decision was made for her. Kagome found herself pushed up against the wall with Inuyasha's face mere inches in front of hers. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, and it actually made her excited.

He couldn't believe he had initiated this. But he couldn't help it. The moment he pushed her against the wall it was too late to go back. He knew now he wanted her, and the fact that she was resisting made it obvious that she wanted him, at least in his mind. He closed the gap between them and brought his lips onto hers. She gasped which immediately gave him access inside. His tongue pushed gently against hers trying to get it to respond. She tasted amazing, and wanted her to feel what he was experiencing.

Even though she knew it was coming, his kiss still surprised her. She felt his tongue and timidly started to kiss back. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing. He was her first after all. She decided that she would just imitate his actions and hope it pleased him.

Feeling her kiss him back made him even more excited than before. He decided to be a little braver and brought his hand up to her breast. He lightly flicked her nipple, and heard her moan into his mouth. Smiling at her pleasure he began to massage around her nipple and cupped her fully. He could feel himself growing aroused. A few more minutes of this and she would soon be naked. He gently placed his knees between her legs and spread them apart. He then brought his knee against her and applied a bit of pressure upwards.

Before she could comprehend the feeling of his hand on her breast she shuddered at the feeling of his knee. He was awakening cravings in her she didn't even know were there. As he shifted his weight she could feel that he too was aroused. Panic suddenly gripped her as she realized what was to come next. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him as hard as she could.

Once separated they looked at each other breathing heavily. He cursed himself for his forwardness. He had definitely gone to far. He reached out a hand and stroked her cheek lightly before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. With that done, he turned and left the room, leaving a very confused girl behind him.

* * *

"I have the perfect idea on what to do with you," Kikyo began, "Inuyasha, have her taken up to the tower. She will be dealt with there."


	5. Where the Stars Come From

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha

Thanks to those who reviewed my story! Really inspired me to update more frequently. =)

* * *

Chapter 5 - Where the Stars Come From

After his first visit, Inuyasha hadn't tried anything else with Kagome. She wasn't sure what to make of his new actions, but decided at least his company was something. On the night he would come to see her they would talk of all they could remember. It seems that Inuyasha couldn't remember anything before coming to the palace either. In fact, no one in the palace knew their histories, all they knew were their names. He understood how she felt about not being able to remember her past. His first night in the palace had been just as terrifying, except his had been alone.

In-between guard rotations he would sneak her out of her cell and walk her around the palace. She was greatly relieved to be away from that stuffy room, and even more relieved to be by his side.

* * *

Inuyasha gulped nervously when Kikyo spoke the word "tower." He was hoping this would never come. Kikyo was advancing far more quickly than he expected. He had to do something soon, or even Kagome wouldn't be able to save him. Kagome couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha was shaking as he grabbed her arm and led her through a passage they never walked before. When they reached a door he stopped and whirled around to face her, and quickly wrapped his arms around her. He was shaking more fiercely now causing Kagome's heart to race even faster. What could be beyond this door?

"Kagome… I … you… you just can't go in there," was all that he was able to stutter. "Once you enter that room, you'll be bound to her too. Once you're bound, it's over."

She remembered him saying previously that he was bound to Kikyo, and had always wondered what he meant by "bound." She looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but notice they were shimmering with unshed tears. Was being bound that terrible? He looked okay to her. Why was she the one being quiet? Shouldn't he be consoling her? She brought her hand up to his face and brought him down to her level. She had missed his taste since that night. If something terrible was going to happen to her, she wanted something wonderful to happen first.

He was startled by her actions, but quickly swept her up into his arms and kissed her with a passion he hadn't been able to release in months. The feel of her lips against his caused his courage to come back into his heart. She had to know the truth, and why she couldn't go into that room. He broke the kiss and sat her down on the floor in front of him. Once seated beside her, he began to speak of the true horror of this place.

"Kagome, I know you don't understand the meaning of the word bound. It all has to do with that damn Shikon of Kikyo's. When she once told you that beauty came with a price, she wasn't kidding. In order for her to appear the way she does, and to control the amount of power that she has, she must keep the Shikon alive. The only way to do this is to give it energy. However, it is only a temporary fix, and the process must soon be repeated. Only the light can permanently power the jewel and giver her supreme power."

He paused a moment to let her take in all he had told her. He hadn't gotten to the worst part yet, and wanted to make sure she was ready.

"This energy for her Shikon, is the energy of souls. She takes the soul out of her victim and gives it to the jewel. Once the jewel is finished with it, the light enters the lair, and becomes a star. Have you ever wondered where the stars come from in the night?"

Kagome nodded as he spoke. She knew of some scientific theory, but never truly believed it.

"The light of the stars in the sky is the light of the souls that have passed on. When a person dies they go to heaven and leave their soul to guide those left behind. The souls in the Lair of the Stars belong to everyone in this palace, even me. That is what being bound means. Once she has your soul, you're hers."

He paused again to gage her reaction. She looked at him sadly and nodded with understanding. So this is why Inuyasha needed her help. He couldn't leave without his soul.

"I'm actually not quite sure why she didn't take yours as soon as you arrived. Usually that's how it goes around here. Once you enter the palace you go straight to the tower. She seems to think that your soul possesses 'the light.'"

"Maybe that's why I have dreams with memories. I still have my soul."

Her statement startled him. So that's why she had been crying earlier. She remembered something, and was upset to see what she had lost. He had to help her find what she had lost. It was the only way he and everyone else could be saved. He didn't want to lose her, but losing her was the only way she could find herself.

"Do you remember the night I brought you here?" he questioned her.

She nodded in response, remembering the way he had looked in that carriage.

"Well, I remember where I took you from. You need to find your memories. Find out who you are, and then come back to me."

She realized what he was implying and immediately began to protest. He placed a finger on her mouth to quiet her.

"I know you don't want to leave me, but it can't be helped. If you don't leave now, you'll have to go through that door, something I'll never allow. If we hurry, we can leave without being noticed. No one will find you, only I know your origins."

Without another word he stood her up and motioned for her to get on his back again. Once she was secure he told her to brace herself, and jumped straight up through roof. Once outside he turned south and took off into the night sky. He had two days to get her home before his change. He prayed they would make it in time.


	6. Home is Where the Heart Is

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha, not like it'll ever happen

Thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

Chapter 6 - Home is Where the Heart Is 

Kagome winced as she heard her father scream her name. She looked towards her friends to find identical grim faces. They both knew Kagome's father was a kind man, cross him however, and you'll probably end up fainting in fear.

Kagome sighed and turned back towards the palace. This wasn't going to be a fun conversation…

After what seemed like hours of yelling, Lord Higurashi finally calmed down and demanded an explanation from his daughter.

All she could reply was that she didn't love Kouga.

"Love? Kagome there's more at stake here than you realize," the old king began. "I only received word yesterday that there is going to be an arranged marriage between the daughter of the North and the oldest son of the West. We need to join with the East in case these two sides decide they want to control all four lands."

"Let them then," Kagome stated angrily, "I refuse to be a pawn in your game of politics. I don't understand why a marriage is necessary for peace. If you and the East want to be friends, you can easily do it without my participation." With that said, Kagome gathered all the courage she had and turned on her father, and left the room.

* * *

Kagome sat up and realized she had been dreaming again. She was still flying with Inuyasha in the direction towards her home. As her past slowly came back to her, she wasn't completely sure she even wanted to face her father again.

Inuyasha landed in a clearing to take a short rest. He couldn't afford to stop for too long. If he transformed while still trying to protect Kagome, they could easily be overcome.

"Did you dream again?" he asked her.

"Yes, more memories. I don't understand why I only remember when I dream."

"I do," he stated nonchalantly. "When you're asleep your mind is completely at rest. You have none of the fears, worries, and emotions that occupy your mind when you're awake."

Kagome thought about what he said, and decided that it made sense. Before she could add her input he stood and reached for her hand. Within moments they were airborne again.

* * *

"So the girl is gone," Kikyo stated to her captain of the guard. 

"Yes my lady, it seems that they never reached the tower."

"No matter," Kikyo shrugged, "She will return. She thinks she needs to save Inuyasha's soul. In the meantime, what is the status on the other one?"

"He was hard to get, but we got him." The captain gestured towards the entrance of the throne room where a bound figure could be seen trying to escape the two soldiers that held him.

"Perfect," Kikyo cooed. "Follow the same procedure we used for Inuyasha. We want to make our young prince feel at home. Welcome Kouga."

* * *

The next day passed by uneventfully. Kagome knew she was almost home. She still didn't remember most of her life. But she remembered enough to know who would be waiting for her. Inuyasha had been silent for most of the trip. He kept having the weirdest senses of de ja vu as they neared the palace. He figured it was because this is where he took her from, and left it at that. 

They reached the palace right before night fell. He placed her down on the ground just as the transformation completed. She looked upon the man she fell in love with, and felt a twinge in her heart. She grabbed his hand, and headed towards the gate. She didn't know what lay on the other side, but she didn't want to see it alone.

She pushed upon the gate, only to find it locked, and that it made a lot of noise when disturbed.

"Who's there!" a voice cried out in the darkness.

"Uh…it's Kagome," she answered timidly.

At the reaction to her name, feet could be heard running around behind the gate. Gears creaked as they turned slowly, opening the massive doors before them.

Kagome stepped into the light of the torches and gasped as she saw the leader of the group.

"Kagome… it really is you!" Wood clattered against stone as a torch was dropped and a figure ran up and embraced the confused girl. Kagome looked at who was hugging her and named her friend.

"Hello Sango."

The rest of the night passed by in a blur. Kagome and Inuyasha were immediately ushered into the lord's chamber, where a father hugged his daughter with all the strength he had. Lord Higurashi's spiritual advisor observed the scene, and couldn't help but wonder why the princess' companion looked so familiar. He walked over to her companion and motioned that they should leave the pair alone for awhile. Inuyasha nodded and followed Miroku out into the hallway.

"It is truly wonderful to have Lady Kagome within our walls again. I'm not sure who you are, but I believe I am correct an assuming her return is because of you."

Inuyasha nodded and looked at the monk before him. The de ja vu feeling came back again, and he knew that it didn't have to do with Kagome's kidnapping. Why did he recognize parts of this palace he had never entered before. And why were so many faces familiar to him. He simply could not understand it.

"Come, I have something I want to show you." Miroku grabbed the arm of the man next to him, and began to head for the shrine. He had a hunch who this figure was. It was a long shot, but it made sense the more he pondered it. The pair walked silently in the darkness until they reached the God Tree. Miroku sat down beneath it and motioned for Inuyasha to do the same. When they were both settled he spoke.

"Your name is Inuyasha isn't it?"

The question startled Inuyasha. How did this monk know who he was?

"Your reaction clarifies it. As to why I didn't recognize you at once, I've never seen your human form, only heard rumors about it."

Inuyasha glared at the man besides him. It bothered him that this man obviously knew who he was, and he had no memory of him.

"Your glares didn't work on me when we were four, and they're not going to work now."


	7. Cousins and Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my car

Little side note, yeah Inuyasha's nice. But he's basically just the caring hanyou we see on TV, just all the time =)

Thanks for the reviews! Reviews make me smile!

* * *

Chapter 7 - Cousins and Friends

"Grrr… when I find the two of you, you are so dead."

Giggles alerted the older prince towards the back of his parents room. His brother and cousin were around here somewhere, and when he got them, they were gonna get what's coming to them.

Sesshomaru heard a snicker from beneath the bed, followed with a muffled smacking sound and someone going shh… Grinning wickedly he jumped on top of the bed and proceeded to jump up and down as hard as he could.

"I wonder where they went. O well, I guess I'll just pass my time jumping on mom and dad's bed."

"Ow ow ow ow. Sesshomaru stop!" A grumpy hanyou followed by a small boy crawled out from under the bed. Both boys sat on the floor and rubbed their backs.

"Serves you two right," Sesshomaru started, "I can't believe you told her I wanted her to kiss me. It's gonna take forever to get her to leave me alone."

The young boy started to panic imagining the torture the older boy would bestow upon the two of them. "It was all his idea!" he yelled pointing to his companion. "Everyone knows Rin has a crush on you."

The hanyou glared at his cousin as menacingly as he could, which didn't work too well being that he was four years old.

Sesshomaru laughed at the two boys and walked out of the room. "Just wait til mom finds out who REALLY put all her makeup on dad when he was sleeping."

"Sesshomaru wait!" Both boys yelled in unison and leapt after the older figure.

* * *

"Memories returning?"

Inuyasha awoke to find Miroku leaning over him, way too closely. He jumped up smacking his head on Miroku's causing both of them to fall back in pain.

"You're my cousin Miroku."

"Yup." The monk smiled at his cousin's recollection. He had really missed him when he eloped. "So how's the marriage going, I'm assuming not well if you can't remember anything."

"Marriage…"

"Don't tell me you can't even remember your own wife. Wow you really must have hit your head or something. I mean from what I remember she was beautiful. Most men don't forget a gorgeous woman like Kikyo, I mean her eyes, hair, and not to mention chest…"

"KIKYO!"

"Yeah, you guys eloped. Or so your note said. Your mom cried forever because you never said goodbye. Sesshomaru was just happy she wasn't around to bother him and Rin anymore. Kikyo never got over the fact he chose a servant girl to mate over her."

"Let me get this straight," Inuyasha stuttered out. "I left my family a note saying that I was going to elope with Kikyo? And you haven't seen me since? And Rin…I remember that name, Sesshomaru too. He was my brother, and she was a girl who liked him when we were little."

"You okay?" Miroku asked with concern.

"I have to find Kagome."

"O yeah, it was weird seeing the two of you together considering how much you guys fought when we were all kids. Heh, I remember when we took her and Sango's clothes when they were in the hot springs and they chased us wearing nothing but towels. Fourteen is a wonderful age, women start to bloom…"

"Miroku shut up. Take me to Kagome."

* * *

"Kagome I've missed you so much," Sango gushed to her best friend. "When we found your room empty that morning, the whole palace went crazy trying to find you. Your father believed it was some conspiracy between the North and the West and almost declared war. We were lucky that Kouga's father Lord Ookami managed to calm him down. I have so much to tell you…but first I have a question for you. Why did you show up with Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha, you know him?" Kagome gasped.

"Well sure, I mean I didn't recognize him last night. But Miroku explained that it was the night of the new moon. None of us have ever seen his human form before."

Kagome's mind was racing. Her two best friends knew Inuyasha, and acted as if it was no surprise that she knew him too. What exactly was she not remembering?

"Kagome is something wrong?"

"Sango, I need you to explain why you all know Inuyasha, and why I can't remember knowing him before I was kidnapped."

Sango stared at her friend in shock. She didn't remember her childhood? Or at least Inuyasha's role?

"I guess I'll explain as much as I know about the history of the four lands, would that be best?"

Kagome nodded and waited for her friend to begin.

"There are four kingdoms: North, South, East, and West. Original names, I know. Your father, Lord Higurashi, is ruler of the South domain. Kouga's father, Lord Ookami, is lord of the East. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, Lord Akuma, is lord of the West. And Kikyo's father, Lord Nisou, is lord of the North. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are half brothers, sharing a father. Sesshomaru's mother died in childbirth. Lord Akuma later remarried to a human, the mother of Inuyasha and aunt of Miroku. As a young child, Miroku's entire family had been killed by bandits, and Inuyasha's family took him in. It turns out we're actually from the same village, my family being killed by the same bandits. Our mothers had been friends in childhood, and so I was adopted into this family shortly after I was born. When you, me, and Kikyo were about three, Miroku and Inuyasha four, and Sesshomaru and Kouga seven, the four lords decided that we should all meet, in the hopes of inter-marriage to promote peace. The four lords wanted to remain strong in case our homes were ever attacked by an outside force. You and I had never seen demons before, and were amazed when we met Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. You even pulled on Inuyasha's ears calling him a cat."

Sango paused to chuckle at this memory as she looked over at her friend.

Kagome's eyes were downcast, as if she was trying not to cry. She felt so hurt; all the memories were slowly coming back to her. Especially when she remembered her relationship with Kikyo as children. She had been jealous of her even then. She looked up at Sango and nodded for her to continue.

"Well after this initial meeting the lords decided upon the matches they would find suitable. They paired up Sesshomaru and Kikyo, you and Kouga, and Miroku and I. Although Miroku and I technically aren't royalty, we have been treated as such by our adoptive families our entire lives. The lords decided they would announce their choices once their children were of age, and all left feeling satisfied. After that first meeting your mother and Inuyasha's mother became great friends, allowing Miroku and Inuyasha to come over here often as children. The four of us soon came to be quite close. When Miroku chose to study to become a monk like his father, Lord Akuma sent him here, seeing as the South was in need of a spiritual advisor."

Kagome held up her hand for Sango to stop. She remembered everything after that. Her emotions were crashing like tidal waves of the ocean, and she needed some time to herself. She stood up and looked down at Sango.

"I thought he had eloped. I died that day."

Sango simply nodded as her friend left the room. She remembered that day all too well…


	8. Her First Kiss Twice

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inuyasha

Ok people, this time I'm attempting my first lemon. Good luck me!

* * *

Chapter 8 - Her First Kiss Twice

Sango had been the only one she told about herself and Inuyasha. Only Sango knew the real reason why she had turned down Kouga, the reason she defied her father. Kagome went to go sit under the God tree, her mother's favorite spot. She sat between the large roots erupting from the ground, and let all her emotions out. She couldn't stop crying. She remembered everything, including her kidnapping.

* * *

She had been so foolish thinking he had left Kikyo to come back for her. She knew of his human form, and couldn't help but leap into his arms when he appeared in her room. He looked surprised as she hugged him fiercely, but he had never been too forward with his emotions.

"I knew you'd return for me Inuyasha. I knew what everyone was saying had to be lies. I never once doubted you."

Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms. She was the one he had been searching the four domains for, and for whatever reason, she knew his name. Holding her in his arms felt so right to him. During his search for "the maiden with the light" his memories had slowly been returning. The girl that haunted him in his sleep, the one with no face, was this girl her?

He swept her up into his arms and leapt out of her window onto the carriage waiting below them. Whatever his connection to her didn't matter at the moment. If he wasn't back soon, Kikyo would never give him his soul back. He growled at the thought of the evil bitch.

* * *

Kagome snapped her head up when she heard the sound of footsteps in front of her. She found Inuyasha standing in front of her, looking like he was going to cry himself.

Miroku had explained everything to Inuyasha as they searched for Kagome. Inuyasha soon began to remember everything, his family's heritage, his hidden love for Kagome, even the real reason why he left with Kikyo. All he wanted to do was find Kagome and beg for her forgiveness. He couldn't imagine what she had thought hearing he had eloped with Kikyo.

He found her crying beneath the God tree, the spot where they had first kissed. He had been so nervous that night.

"You know you took my first kiss twice. Once as a hanyou, and then again as a human. Doesn't seem possible does it?"

He looked at the sobbing form of Kagome sitting on the ground before him. He knelt down before her and brushed the hair away from her eyes. He was about to comfort her again, but this time he would be the cause of her sadness.

Kagome felt his arms go around her. She simply sat there and let herself be held. She was numb. He had killed her, and here she was letting him hold her. She pushed against him with all her strength and screamed.

"You left me! You left me for her! You knew I hated her, you knew everything! You told me that we were going to leave and forget our obligations! You chose her instead! How could you have done that to me?" the last question spoken in a whisper.

"I didn't leave with her. I was taken in the very same way you were. She tricked this foolish human who believed he loved her, Onigumo, into kidnapping me. She told him I had harmed her and that he could kill me once we were gone. She was the one who left the note of our elopement. Kagome you have to believe me, I would never have left you behind."

"You have to go back to her you know."

"Yes, she has my soul, if I'm away too long I'll actually die."

Kagome shuddered at the thought of him dying. "I don't understand."

"A being can live without their soul, but if their away from it for too long, they'll die. That's why no one leaves. We can't be away from the Lair of the Stars."

"You have to leave tonight then."

"Kagome I'm not going to leave right this…"

Kagome shushed him with her finger. I'll be safe here. You'll be safe there; she obviously kept you alive for some reason. I'll soon come for you, after I have a plan. You have to trust me."

She looked into his golden eyes and felt her heart jerk. They had kissed for the first time under this tree. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

He jumped, startled from her forwardness, he had always been the one to initiate things. He didn't waste time being startled though. He quickly grabbed her in his arms and held her across his lap, never breaking their kiss.

She pressed her tongue against his mouth, wanting him to open for her. She needed him before he left. She wanted him to prove that she was only his, and he was only hers. Before she could comprehend what was happening she was soon on her back with him on top of her. His hand reached up and began to stroke her breast again. Memories of her first night in that prison flooded her mind and caused her to become extremely warm. She knew what was to come tonight. This time she would allow it.

He felt himself growing aroused as she allowed him to explore further. He found the sash of her kimono and slowly pulled the silk strand. Soon he could see all of her, however, instead of staring at her gorgeous figure, he looked into her eyes. He needed to tell her he loved her. She looked back at him smiling, saying she loved him. It wasn't necessary for the words to be spoken, they both knew. He began to massage her breast again, feeling her soft skin for the first time. She gasped loudly breaking their kiss. He brought his head down and took her into his mouth, teasing her nipple with his tongue. She arched her back up and he grabbed behind her head to give her support. He laid her back down and proceeded to kiss her once again. He traced a claw lightly down her stomach and brought it down to her core. He gently slipped a finger inside and kissed her as hard as he could before breaking the barrier. She gripped his shoulders tightly and bit back the sobs trying to escape.

She knew it was going to hurt, but she had never realized she would actually feel the tear. He brought his finger back out, licked it, and pushed back into her again. She tensed expecting to feel pain, but was rewarded instead with a different feeling. She felt all warm, and content. She couldn't think of a way to describe how she felt, except that he was inside of her. But it wasn't enough.

Once making sure she was completely broken, he quickly removed his clothes and braced himself up on his arms above her. He locked eyes with her again, and began to kiss her lightly. He brought himself down as slowly as he could, and didn't stop until he filled her completely. He had never felt this complete in his entire life.

She was one with him. She felt his size as her walls grabbed onto him. She hadn't expected this size, that was for sure. She felt him slowly leave her, her mind cried in protest until she realized he was going back in. She immediately let out a moan, trying to quiet it as much as she could.

He smiled down at her as he brought himself in and out again. Slowly just to tease her. He wanted to make sure she was okay before they went any faster. She brought her hips up to his as hard as she could, and immediately shuddered with the pleasure the action had brought. He was only to happy to acknowledge her request, and soon sped up with harder thrusts. He was finally with his love. The girl who had called him a cat when they were children. He felt his release coming and asked her if she was ready.

Kagome nodded unsure of what he meant by ready. Her mouth made a silent O as she heard him gasp and felt him shudder. The convulsions she felt inside of her brought her to the edge as she screamed.

When he finished he gathered her up into his arms, rewrapped her kimono around her, grabbed his clothes, and leapt up into the air. Landing outside of her bedroom he pushed open the window and placed her on her bed. Stroking her hair he nuzzled her cheek. 

"There's one final thing I have to do before I leave."

"Anything Inuyasha," she murmured on the brink of sleep.

He bit down on her neck and let his teeth sink into her skin. He then bit his own tongue to allow a couple of drops to fall into her wound. The wound quickly healed to be replaced with a small scar. He looked at the scar to see what form it had taken. The character for love appeared in her skin, visible to his eyes only. He smiled down upon his mate who had already fallen asleep.

"I love you Kagome." With that said, he leapt through her window, and headed for Kikyo's palace.


	9. Plans Beneath the Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own anything =)

If you haven't noticed by now I do tend to update a lot. Mainly for three reasons: 1. I love it when other people update like crazy, 2. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, 3. And being on summer vacation while your boyfriend is still in school gives you LOTS of free time

One more note, I don't know if anyone else has heard the song "Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessional, but it's amazing, and lol, I'm such a dork for saying this, but it really reminds me of Inuyasha. Have fun with the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9 - Plans Beneath the Tree

"I see that you disobeyed me Inuyasha. Frankly it doesn't surprise me. I could tell when you brought her here there was something amiss." Kikyo glared down at Inuyasha as he stood there and just took everything she said with a smirk on his face. "Doesn't matter really though, by nightfall you won't remember her."

"Not likely, you don't forget your own mate."

Kikyo began to laugh at this statement. "How can you remember your mate if you become soulless?"

He stared at her with shock on his face. Become soulless? Wasn't he already?

"You fool. Why do you think that once you left your memories came back to you like they did Kagome. I never took your soul. I only stated as much so you wouldn't try to leave."

Inuyasha growled, "You bitch…"

"And to think you had no real reason to come back, that you could have been with her right now…happy. No matter, now that you know the truth I have no other option. I need you to get Kagome to come back. Onigumo!"

"Yes my lady?"

"Take Inuyasha to the tower, and this time perform the ritual for real. I'm ready for his soul now."

* * *

Kagome sat beneath the God tree telling her friends all that had happened. Well, maybe not in extreme detail, but close enough.

"How do you think we should go about this Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure."

"Might I offer a suggestion?"

The trio turned to look at the voice that had disturbed their conversation. Kagome hadn't seen Sesshomaru since they were children, but she recognized him right away.

"Launch an all out attack using the forces of the South and West. We could probably convince the East to join as well. Kouga has gone missing, and I wouldn't be surprised if we found him with Kikyo. As for the North, I doubt they would join an offensive against their crown princess."

"That may work," Kagome started, "it's only one palace, and her force wouldn't be able to stand alone against the three realms.

"It's settled. I'll notify my father and Lord Ookami at once."

The friends watched Sesshomaru leave as quickly as he had arrived.

"That was weird," Miroku muttered. "Then again, my cousin has never really wasted words on anyone."

"I guess I have to go to talk to my father."


	10. Soulless

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Sorry the last chapter was kind of short, but it didn't really flow with this one. But I'll make this one longer than usual to make up for it =)

By the way, lemon time!!!

* * *

Chapter 10 - Soulless

Kagome was amazed at the forces Sesshomaru had gathered. And the fact that he had already located Kikyo's palace. It had only been two weeks since Inuyasha had left. Since he made her his. She rubbed her shoulder as the caravan moved through the forest. Sesshomaru had said there was a clearing up ahead; they would camp here before moving in the next day.

When they approached the clearing Kagome recognized it as the one she had paused in when she tried to escape. She had been traveling in the right direction after all. In a weird way she found that fact to boost her confidence in her own abilities.

She was laying her own tent trying to ignore the noises she heard coming from Sango's. She merely giggled at her friends' happiness. She couldn't help but laugh loudly when she heard a smacking sound however. She looked outside of her tent to see a disappointed Miroku head back to his own sleeping place. Shaking her head Kagome went back inside to try to fall asleep. It wasn't easy.

Kagome couldn't help but think of Inuyasha. Footsteps outside of her tented alerted her to the fact that someone was outside. She crept towards the entrance trying to figure out who was so close to her tent. A hand snaked inside the tent startling her as it clamped down firmly on her mouth. Another hand came inside the tent and grabbed her wrist, dragging her outside. She looked up into her captors eyes, only to find deep violet eyes staring back. Inuyasha was human, and he had found her once again.

"Come with me. These forces aren't necessary, I know how to get my soul back without Kikyo knowing."

Kagome nodded excitedly and allowed him to lead her through the forest towards Kikyo's palace. The large doors granted them entry as they sneaked towards the throne room. She couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. Something wasn't right.

They entered the dark throne room and Inuyasha locked the door behind them. She turned to ask him why he had done that, when she saw a glowing orb floating where Kikyo's throne was. Instantly, the two rows of candles along the carpet illuminated, throwing shadows upon Kikyo's smiling face.

"I…I…I don't understand…"

"Simple Kagome. Being soulless puts you under the command of whoever possesses your soul. There's no bother trying to escape, Inuyasha doesn't remember you. You aren't leaving this room in the same state you entered. Inuyasha, bring the other one, we're ready to begin."

Inuyasha briefly left the room and came back with a struggling Kouga.

"Kikyo I don't understand. I thought you only wanted _my_ soul."

"Foolish girl," Kikyo spat. "You think you know everything. My precious Shikon has another name. In legends it is referred to as "The Jewel of Four Souls." Hundreds of years ago it was created by the Lady of the North, Midoriko, as a force to protect her people. She and the ladies from the other realms all placed their souls within as a unifying force for the four realms. The four women died, but the lands remained in peace. The jewel always stayed in possession of the lady of the North, descendent of Midoriko. However, over the years the jewel slowly lost its power, until it become the dull orb you saw before. Over time the other realms even forget the jewel existed. Except for the North that is. We held onto it for sentimental value, until my mother. She knew the ritual for extracting souls, and knew the jewel could be revived again. This time however, the power only belonging to the north. In order for this to be possible, four souls have to be collected. Each a descendant of the original soul within. My original plan had been to marry Sesshomaru and possess his, but he chose a mere servant girl to mate instead of me. Without his soul my planning would have been useless. I extracted the soul of the fool Onigumo, and convinced him to kidnap Inuyasha. My forces soon grew as I took the souls of soldiers and lost travelers.

However, a soul only lasts for so long once extracted, before it becomes a star. I simply told Inuyasha that he was soulless so he wouldn't leave me. Thinking that the "girl with the light" could help him, he had no objections taking you, not having any memories of you. For you see, once you enter my realm, all your memories are erased. For example, Kagome, who are your best friends?"

Kagome started to speak, but realized all she could remember were faces, and blurry ones at that.

"You see. You're already beginning to revert. Well story time is over. I already possess Inuyasha's soul. That just leaves, yours and Kouga's."

"Won't you die without your soul?"

Kikyo began to laugh again. "That fool Midoriko gave her soul without caring about the sacrifice. My mother knew it would all be pointless for me to die after rejuvenating the jewel. She's already upstairs, more than willing to sacrifice herself for me to become powerful. This was her plan all along."

Onigumo appeared with a glowing vile in his hand. He walked over to Kikyo, and knelt before her, lifting it above his head.

"Two down, two to go."

Kagome's mind raced. She knew she couldn't allow this woman to take her soul. She watched as the guards grabbed Kouga and forced him to kneel before Kikyo. Kikyo placed her hand on Kouga's heart, and began to chant. The spot beneath her hand soon began to glow. Kouga started screaming as Kikyo's eyes became wide and an evil grin appeared on her face. She pulled with all the force she had and was soon rewarded with a ball of light in her hand. Kouga collapsed to the floor panting. Kikyo place her hand up to the Shikon, and watched as it flowed within the jewel. The jewel glowed brilliantly with the light of the three souls.

Kagome didn't know what to do besides run. She turned around and ran straight for the spot she had seen Onigumo emerge from.

Kikyo shook her head playfully. "Inuyasha, prevent her from leaving. But wait for daybreak."

Inuyasha stood and waited, until suddenly his transformation began to take place. However this time instead of the hanyou, he was full demon. Kagome gasped as she peered into his red eyes.

"O, I forgot to mention. Hanyous become demons with they lose their souls. And soulless demons love nothing but to kill."

Kagome had no choice but to turn and run. She heard Inuyasha laugh as he took off after her. She knew he wasn't running as fast as he could. He was playing with her, the whole time laughing.

Kagome soon found herself inside the Lair of the Stars. She couldn't figure out where the exit was due to the fact that the room was pitch back, save the glowing lights. Inuyasha stepped in behind her laughing menacingly.

"Foolish human. Did you honestly think you could escape me?"

Kagome had no other options. She had to plead with him. "Inuyasha, please stop, I'm your mate!"

"What makes you think I'd take a human as a mate?"

"I can prove it, look at the mark…" She pulled her collar aside, only to find the mark was gone. Kagome felt her world crash down around her. She sank slowly to her knees and began to cry. Her mate, or should she say former mate, was going to kill her. "It's gone with your soul."

Inuyasha looked down at the human crying before him. He couldn't kill her, Kikyo wanted her for something… he couldn't remember what. She didn't say he couldn't have fun though…

He knelt in front of the human girl, and pushed it onto her back. She looked up at him with fearful eyes. She looked so pathetic. This was going to be fun.

Kagome couldn't believe it. He wasn't going to kill her, he was going to rape her instead. Well, would it be rape. In her heart she still loved him. Should she try to protest?

"Girl, why aren't you at least moving, or are you that sad?"

"I already explained you're my mate," Kagome said slowly, "Mates don't refuse one another."

Inuyasha was confused by her words. She was just going to let him do whatever he felt like? That actually kind of took the fun out of it.

Kagome saw the confused look on his face and took advantage of it. She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him as hard as she could. He grabbed both her hands and brought them above her head. With his other free hand he cut open her miko robes she had been wearing. He broke the kiss and began to bite her all over. Not enough to break skin, but enough to leave marks.

Kagome held her breath as he went all over her body. She could only hope this worked…

He removed the ties to his pants and forced himself into her as quickly as he could. He was surprised not to find a barrier and stared down at the girl.

"Been around have we?"

"For the third time, we're mates, meaning we've done this before."

"Whatever, makes my job easier." He began thrusting harder than she remembered the first time. It actually hurt, but in a good way. With his free hand he grabbed her from behind to force himself even deeper. As he felt himself coming he heard the girl scream. At least she's having fun too he thought to himself. However, when he came, he didn't expect to feel the warm feeling he felt inside his heart. He jerked himself out of her, and looked down at the girl below him. He saw a mark appear on her shoulder. The character for love.

Inuyasha jumped back from the human. What was happening? He felt his claws and fangs grow shorter. His vision changed from everything having a red hue to being normal. Kagome sat up and looked into his eyes, except to find golden ones watching her. She watched him come towards her and bring her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm glad it worked."

"What do you mean." He stammered.

"After you left I asked Miroku what the difference between mating and marriage was. He explained that mates do more than proclaim their love. They open their souls to one another, and in some cases they even give each other part. I had hoped this was true in our case, meaning that a possessed part of your soul. And well, I could only think of one way for blind mates to recognize one another."

He watched her blush as she said the last part, slowly rewrapping her robes around herself. He couldn't believe she had risked rape on a hunch. He hugged her again as fiercely as he could.

"Kagome, thank you."


	11. The Brightest Star

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Must have seemed weird since I update multiple times a day. Well I had work and writer's block. But here's today's update.

* * *

Chapter 11 - The Brightest Star

Inuyasha led Kagome through the corridor out of the Lair of the Stars and made his way towards the entrance hall. Kagome clutched his arm as they navigated the tight turns and narrow hallways. As they walked down the stairs Inuyasha saw a figure crawling ahead of them in the dark. He made Kagome stop and motioned for her to stay put. He crept ahead, claws bared, ready to strike. When he was within two feet of the figure he leapt forward and grabbed it by it's neck. Lifting it up to the light he revealed the figure to be Kouga. Kagome ran forward out of worry for her friend. They could both see that he was breathing heavily and was clutching his chest right over his heart.

"Don't…don't go out the main door. Her entire guard is there waiting for you. There's another way…follow…me" Kouga panted out through labored breaths. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha for his reaction. He nodded, and they both helped Kouga to his feet, lending their bodies for support as he pointed the direction to go. The trio headed into another dark corridor, and hopefully a safer way out.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her!"

Miroku slid away from Sango. He knew what she was like angry, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her frustration.

"Sango, everyone has searched everywhere. It's as if she's vanished."

"But the footsteps around her tent…"

"Belong to no human." Sesshomaru finished. He walked towards the pair shaking his head. "Or at least any normal human. They belong to Inuyasha's human form."

"How do you know?" questioned Sango peering up at the demon prince.

"Inuyasha is extremely vulnerable in his human state. Ever since he was a child, father trained him on how to protect himself in his weaker form, while I pretended to be the enemy. We'd track, fight, etc. Plus last night was the new moon. Wherever Lady Kagome is, she is with my brother. Whether that is a good thing I'm not so sure."

"Why would you say that?" Sango thought their goal was to find Inuyasha.

"I understand what he means." answered Miroku. "Kikyo wouldn't just let Inuyasha out of the palace. And since he was in his human form, it would have been incredibly difficult for him to escape without his powers."

"So that means…"

"Yes Lady Sango, it seems my brother has kidnapped Lady Kagome again."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome had to stop again to allow Kouga to rest. Their progress was going painstakingly slow. With every rest Kagome's anxiety grew. Why hadn't they run into anyone yet? Surely all of Kikyo's men weren't still waiting outside?

Kouga motioned that he was ready, and the pair lifted him up again. They all started shuffling down the hall again, this time a door within view. Inuyasha looked around him. This hallway looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't remember the last time he walked this way. Kagome handed Kouga over to Inuyasha completely, and walked up to the door. Grasping the metal rung firmly, she pulled open the door with all their might, only to find a smiling Kikyo on the other side.

Kagome tried to jump back as quickly as she could, but Kikyo was too fast for her. Grabbing her wrist she yanked Kagome towards her, shutting the door between them and the two princes.

Inuyasha dropped Kouga to the floor and started pounding on the door.

"There's no point." Kouga stated as he stood up. "Kikyo will have her soul, and her Shikon will be complete."

Inuyasha turned around to face the smirking Kouga. Kouga smiled and simply stated, "goodbye." Inuyasha's eyes widened as the wolf prince disappeared before him, leaving only sand-like crystal in his place. The fate of a soul-less form.

Kagome tried to wrench her arm from Kikyo's grasp, but there was no point. Her iron grip just pulled harder as Kikyo's nails dug into Kagome's wrist, causing blood to fall.

"There's no point." Kagome tried to state bravely. "Inuyasha has his soul back. You'll never be able to get him."

"Tsk tsk tsk. You forget that you held a **_part_** of his soul. Yes you did restore that. I still have the rest."

Kagome tried to think of anything else to make Kikyo stop. She couldn't come up with anything. The two girls could hear the wooden door pound as Inuyasha tried to break through.

"Fool, doesn't he realize there's a barrier on it?" Kikyo just sighed and continued to drag Kagome. "This spot will do nicely, now Kagome do me a favor and sit still. Trust me, it'll hurt a lot less…"

Kikyo grabbed Kagome by the hair and yanked her to the floor. Keeping one hand firmly planted in Kagome's hair she placed her other hand on Kagome's chest. Kagome screamed as she clawed at Kikyo's arms with her nails, trying to no avail to make her stop. Kikyo's eyes widened and she started laughing. "YOU'RE MINE!"

Kikyo pulled back her hand grasping the glowing orb between her fingers. Kagome's body slumped to the ground. Kikyo placed the orb within the jewel, and waved her hand towards the door. Inuyasha ran in only to find Kagome's lifeless body. Kikyo wouldn't stop laughing.

"You're too late. The jewel is finished. Power is mine. First to dispose of your friends, and then, the four realms will be mine." All Inuyasha could do was hold Kagome as tightly as he could. He had failed her.

Hearing Kikyo stop laughing and gasp, he snapped his head up to find the jewel glowing fiercely, and then stop.

"No, no, I don't understand!" Kikyo and Inuyasha watched the light of Kagome's soul float out of the jewel and disappear into the air.

"Where is it!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kikyo slumped down to the floor and began to hit it as hard as she could. Inuyasha laid Kagome down and grabbed Kikyo by the shoulders shaking her as hard as he could.

"Where is Kagome's soul!"

"In the lair…with the rest of them." With that said Inuyasha dropped Kikyo and reached out for Kagome once again. Holding her tightly to his chest he took off for the Lair of the Stars. How he was going to figure out which one was hers he'd worry about later.

Once they entered the room he decided finding her soul would be no problem. It was floating in the middle of the room, glowing more brightly than it had done in the jewel. It was the brightest star he had ever seen.


	12. Not of the Clan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 12 - Not of the Clan

Inuyasha placed Kagome on the floor and walked towards her star. He couldn't figure out why the jewel had rejected a descendant of the four ladies. Along with that, why hadn't her star joined the others? It floated there like it was waiting for Kagome to reunite them. How he was going to reunite them, he didn't know. Inuyasha knew as long as Kagome remained in this room next to her soul, she would be fine. He needed help. He doubted Kikyo would care enough to look for Kagome. He kissed her forehead and left the lair. He hoped he was doing the right thing…

* * *

Miroku looked nervously upwards at the palace before them. It was odd that they hadn't been met with any force yet. It was too easy, and he was worried. He snapped out of his thoughts when the gates began to open. Everyone in the group tensed, preparing themselves for a fight. He looked to his left and saw Sango hold a giant bone boomerang behind her back, preparing to wield the weapon. He turned his attention back to the gate, only to see a saddened hanyou step out.

"Everyone stay on your guard!" Sesshomaru yelled to his army around him. He wasn't sure if this was a trick or not. He didn't want to be cause unawares, he promised Rin he would return safely.

Inuyasha walked straight up to Miroku and looked him in the eyes. Hopefully his cousin would believe that this was really him. He sighed and said "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Inuyasha!" Sango didn't like what was going on. Something was wrong. And if Inuyasha was 'sad', then it probably had to do with Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed and sat down, motioning for the others to do the same. Sango and Miroku took a seat besides him, while Sesshomaru told his soldiers to form a perimeter around the palace and keep watch. He then joined the trio prepared for Inuyasha's explanation.

"When I returned here Kikyo revealed to me that she had never taken my soul. It had all been a lie to keep me here without any problems. However, after I returned she did take my soul for her stupid Shikon."

"Shikon, you mean she has it?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"You know of it." Inuyasha was shocked, Kikyo said no one remembered the jewel.

"Of course I do. The jewel of four souls. Kikyo always wore the stupid thing and said it had been a gift from her mother. Our father saw it and recognized it from the legends. He warned me to not marry the girl. He knew it could cause problems, but he was more worried of the consequences if I did go into that marriage. When everyone thought you had left with her, he knew something was going to happen like this."

"Can someone fill us in?" Miroku hated to be out of the loop of anything.

Inuyasha quickly filled in Miroku and Sango on the origin of the jewel, and how you recreated it. "After she took my soul, I became full demon. But a horrible one. I didn't even recognize Kagome for who she was, and her mark was gone to prove we were mates. Well anyway, I caught up to her and uh…" Inuyasha paused and blushed furiously. Miroku raised an eyebrow and grinned wickedly.

"O Inuyasha, have you been a bad boy!" Both Sango and Inuyasha jumped onto the monk, thoroughly knocking him out cold.

"Anyways…afterwards, the mark reappeared. It seems that Kagome held a piece of my soul, and I hold a piece of hers. By acting like mates, she returned that part to me, making me normal again." Inuyasha finished the story of how Kikyo acquired Kagome's soul and how the jewel rejected it. "And I have no idea how to put in back into her."

"You could always try the sex thing." Miroku braced himself for the pain that was to come, after being knocked out again, Inuyasha just shook his head.

Sango picked up Miroku's arms and dragged him back towards his tent. When he woke she was going to have an important talk with him about timing. 'Stupid lecher, how can that be all he thinks about…true we've never done that…but still!'

"I think we need to have a talk with Lord Higurashi."

"Why's that Sess?" Inuyasha questioned his brother.

"Isn't it obvious? The jewel rejected Kagome's soul. Thus, she must not be truly of the Higurashi clan. And her father must know the reason behind this."

Inuyasha nodded at the simple logic and wondered why he never thought of it before. The two brothers took off into the night sky and headed south. If Kagome wasn't a Higurashi, who was she?


	13. Legends and Gods

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I know the last chapter was kind of short. But again the ideas of that chapter wouldn't flow with the ideas in this one, so I had to separate them. Enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Legends and Gods

Inuyasha stared hard at Lord Higurashi. The man looked extremely nervous. What was he hiding from them?

"I guess there's no point in denying it," the lord began. "Kagome isn't not my blood daughter. Yes she is the daughter of my wife, but she is not truly of Higurashi blood. It seems my wife was not always faithful when she was alive. Mainly it was my fault for worrying about my lands instead of my family. Kagome's true father was my best friend. Nisou Taro is Kagome's father."

"Lord Nisou!" Both demons jumped up in unison to this revelation.

"Well…that explains the similarities between Lady Kagome and Lady Kikyo."

Inuyasha glared at his brother. He couldn't believe it. Sisters, well, half sisters anyway.

"Yes, Lord Nisou is her father. When I learned of their treachery. I was forced to follow old customs."

Inuyasha winced at his words. He knew what those 'customs' were. If I wife was unfaithful to her husband, the punishment was death.

"Afterwards I raised Kagome as my own."

"I still don't understand. So she is still technically a descendant." Inuyasha was so confused, something didn't add up.

"No. Lord Nisou married into that clan. Kikyo's mother is the descendant of the North. Kagome is not descended from any of the original clans. Just the spouses of the descendants."

Sesshomaru stood and bowed towards the lord. "Thank you for your time Lord Higurashi. I'm afraid we must take our leave. We have to save your daughter after all."

Inuyasha followed his brother out the door. Before leaving he turned and glanced at the lord. He stood by the window staring into the night sky, a tear slowly trailing down his cheek.

"Where are we going Sess?"

"Do you know anything about soul extraction?"

"Well…uh…no. Except that it really hurts."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "We're going to speak with the one man who might know how to reverse all this, and save his true daughter."

* * *

Once again Inuyasha stared into the eyes of another saddened lord. At first Lord Nisou tried to deny everything. But after hearing the whole tale, he just stood in his study silently. Staring ahead at nothing at all.

"I myself know nothing of the practice…but Lady Leiko kept a library. I'm sure whatever you're looking for can be found there." He rang for a servant and instructed for him to show the princes where the library was.

Sesshomaru once again thanked the lord for his time and followed the servant out. When the brothers saw the size of the library, their morale was quickly diminished.

Inuyasha stopped the servant before he could leave. "Is there any sort of filing system?"

"Only my lady knows it, trust me, it is a complicated one." With that said the servant left the room.

"I guess our only option is to start looking."

"Not so fast younger brother. These scrolls all seem to be about clan history. What we're looking for is quite different. If I know Lady Leiko, she would have kept any scrolls about souls secret. The scrolls we're looking for are not out in the open."

"You're suggesting there's a secret compartment around here."

"Yes, and one that probably requires a complicated lock."

"Well lets start looking."

* * *

After two nights Inuyasha was growing frustrated. Sesshomaru had received word that his forces had seized Kikyo's palace completely. Kagome was safe and being watched over by Sango and Miroku, but she was still in a catatonic state. Kikyo and the jewel were being brought back to the North, so the jewel could be destroyed, and Kikyo dealt with by Lord Nisou.

"Stupid wench!" Inuyasha screamed for the umpteenth time. Sesshomaru silently prayed that Lady Kikyo would arrive soon. He'd simply torture her so she'd tell the hiding place, and thus end the torture his own brother was inflicting upon him.

Another two nights later Kikyo returned to the North. After being questioned she told the brothers her mother's secret scrolls were locked with a god. She refused to speak anymore, even upon the threat of death. She was utterly defeated, and did not care anymore. The next morning Inuyasha received word that Kikyo was executed, and the jewel was destroyed with her.

'Well at least that problem is taken care of.' Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the rising sun. He had searched all over the place searching for a 'god.' He had found nothing. Miroku kept trying to help Kagome with his powers. But the ability of a monk wasn't enough. Sesshomaru had since left to return to the Western Lands. He had been away long enough. His coronation was coming where his father would hand control over to him and Rin. Inuyasha was happy for his brother, but he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. He had his love, he never had to worry constantly about her life ending. He needed to see her, be with her, just absorb her presence.

* * *

Miroku spied into the open door and watched Inuyasha. All day long he just sat in the room where Kagome lay, watching her. Her soul had been kept in a crystal vial and was always by her side. When Kikyo had been executed, all the souls in the lair had returned to their owners, except for Kagome and Kouga. Kouga had passed into the heavens, and his star ascended into the night sky. Kagome's never left her side.

"I know you're there."

Miroku cursed under his breath. He forgot Inuyasha could sense his presence.

"Inuyasha, let me have a word with you." Miroku took him by the elbow and took him out to the tree. Once they were both seated, Miroku looked up into the branches above them and let out a sigh.

"Cousin, do you know the legend of this tree?"

Inuyasha shook his head wondering what fairy tales had to do with anything.

"Centuries, maybe even millennia ago, long before the four clans, this land belonged to a small village. The village was protected by the magic of a very powerful priestess. This priestess was in love with a hanyou. Although their love was frowned upon, she was too respected in the village for anyone to voice their opinions. They planned on using her power to allow him to become completely human, so they would always live together and he wouldn't outlive her."

"Mating fixes that," Inuyasha interrupted.

"Ah yes, but the hanyou had been orphaned at a young age and did not know the practices of mating. And the priestess knew nothing of it herself. They both assumed she would age and he would forever remain youthful. However, their was one who felt so strongly against their union he decided to act. Taking the guise of her hanyou, he attacked her and took off. She eventually found her real love beneath this tree, their meeting place. Thinking he betrayed her she shot a magic arrow through his heart and pinned him to this very tree. She spent her last breath cursing his soul to never reach the heavens. Instead his soul was absorbed into this very tree, which is why after so long it remains alive. The people of this land eventually forgot about the two lovers except for the legend of how the god tree came to be. If you look you can still see the notch where the arrow pierced the bark."

Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Did you say god tree?"

"Yes, that's what it's commonly referred to."

Inuyasha jumped up and began searching the bark for the hole. This had to be it. The 'god' Kikyo had mentioned. After meticulously searching he found the notch, or what he presumed to be the keyhole, and found it to be in the shape of a jewel.


	14. The Lady of the Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been having a crazy work schedule and I wrote such a twist into my story that it gave me writer's block as to how to continue. Lol.

* * *

Chapter 14 - The Lady of the Stars

Why am I so cold? Where am I? Stars…I must still be in Kikyo's palace. But…I'm not standing. I'm not…anything. Kagome looked at her hands to find she could see right through them. She was completely transparent and glowing.

"Kagome!" Kagome lifted her head up and turned towards the voice. She found Kouga.

"Kouga…you betrayed me."

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. Kikyo had taken my soul, I couldn't help it."

"Where am I?"

"Well, you're in the heavens. The place where souls dwell once their bodies are no more. I guess that means Kikyo took your soul too."

"No…it's something different. I don't feel complete."

"I don't understand."

Kagome sought for the words inside her mind. She just knew that Kikyo didn't possess her soul. But why was her soul here?

"You're not really here. Your soul is on Earth."

Kagome turned to the new voice to see a beautiful maiden speaking to them.

"I called your spiritual voice here, I needed to speak with you."

"Who are you…" Kagome felt very close to this woman some how.

"I am Lady Midoriko Kitamura, the first lady of the North, and the creator of the Shikon no Tama."

"Lady Midoriko…you sacrificed yourself to keep your world safe."

"Yes I did. Kagome, the Shikon no Tama rejected your soul. You are not a direct descendant of the first lady of the South."

"I'm not…but my parents…"

"You were born of your mother, but not of your father. Your father is Lord Nisou, who is also not a descendant of the Northern Lady."

"I don't understand! If that was true, that would mean my mother didn't die of sickness…"

"Your father realized the truth after you were introduced to the other princes and princess. The similarities between yourself and Lady Kikyo, let alone Lord Nisou were too great for him to ignore. Your mother shortly passed soon after…"

Kagome wiped away a tear that was forming. Everything she had always believed had been a lie. "So why hasn't my soul ascended into the heavens for real then?"

"Because Inuyasha saved your soul, and keeps your body nearby. He just doesn't know how to restore you. You see, Lady Leiko hid the scrolls on soul extraction inside of the God Tree. The Shikon no Tama is the key to that tree. Alas though, the jewel has been destroyed, so the answers Inuyasha seeks will remain locked in that tree."

"There has to be a way for him to find out!"

"There is." Lady Midoriko held out her hand to reveal a small glowing light. "This is the piece of Inuyasha's soul that was inside of the Shikon when it was destroyed. If you regain possession of it, then you can speak to him in his dreams."

Kagome took the soul out of Lady Midoriko's hand and held it in front of her heart. The light slowly floated inside her body, creating a warm feeling within her heart.

"Lady Midoriko, what do I tell Inuyasha, about my soul that is."

"Kagome, how did the prince always wake the princess in old fairy tales?"

"With a kiss…why?"

"You restored Inuyasha's soul by acting as his mate. Being a mate is more than just sleeping with someone. Your love creates a bond between the two of you. Any act of true love on his part, will restore your soul inside you, after he has taken possession of it himself. You'll soon know when he's sleeping again. You can speak to him then."

By this point in time Lady Midoriko was only a faint vision.

"Thank you Lady Midoriko."

"You're welcome Kagome. And one more thing…you are the reincarnation of the legend. Prevent history from repeating itself." With that said, Midoriko completely faded away into the sky. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the warmth Inuyasha's soul gave her.

"Kagome, who were you talking to?"

"O, Kouga. Didn't you see her?"

"See who?"


	15. Reunited in Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I only wish I did

Hey guys, we're almost at the end. Only one more chapter after this. For those of you going this was too short or whatever, don't worry, the story isn't really over, just this part. I'm already working on the sequel ;)

* * *

Chapter 15 - Reunited in Dreams

"The jewel…this is all because of that stupid god damn jewel!"

Miroku sadly shook his head as he watched his cousin let out all his frustration. He could only imagine the pain Inuyasha was feeling right now. He and Sango had been pretty fortunate so far with their relationship to not go through too many hardships.

"Cousin, why don't you get some sleep and I'll ponder the puzzle of the God Tree."

Inuyasha nodded and slowly headed back up to Kagome's room. He refused to sleep anywhere else except next to his mate.

* * *

"Kouga I can feel him!"

"Feel who?" Kouga was started to get a little bored with Kagome's obsession with Inuyasha going to sleep.

"You know who I mean…O…wait…what am I supposed to do?"

"Beats me. I have no idea how this idea of yours is gonna work."

"Maybe…maybe if I go to sleep too?"

"We're souls, we don't sleep…"

"o…" Kagome frantically looked around her as the answer was on one of the stars in front of her.

Kagome closed her eyes and settled her mind. She pictured herself in her favorite spot under the God tree. She slowly opened her eyes to find Inuyasha sitting next to her. Excited, she threw her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Well at least I'm having a good dream…"

"This isn't a dream Inuyasha…or well…it is…but not."

"Well I'm glad that's straightened out."

"Just listen to me. I know how to restore my soul. You must absorb my soul within your heart, and then act like my mate."

"You want me to do THAT to your life-less body?"

Kagome blushed at what he inferred. "No. Being mates is more than just sex. We're bonded within our hearts and souls. Any act of true love is a sign of mates."

"Since when do you know so much about being a mate?"

"A friend told me."

"I bet it was that wolf, he's probably a stupid soul now too isn't he."

"I heard that!"

"Kouga how did you get here?" Kagome was shocked to find Kouga inside of Inuyasha's dream.

"You went all weird on me. I tried shaking you to wake you up, even though I told you we don't sleep. As soon as I touched you I ended up here. Weird…"

"Anyway…Inuyasha that's all you have to do."

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's too easy."

"I know, annoying isn't it. But it's time to wake up now."

* * *

Inuyasha bolted up and looked down at the cold woman beside him. Was his imagination just having fun, or was that dream really more than just a dream? With a shaking hand, he reached out and grasped the vial that held her soul. Careful as to not drop it, he brought it back to him and slowly emptied the vial into his hand. He held the light on top of his palms, and brought it close to his heart. He immediately felt the warmth as Kagome's soul entered his body. Praying to all the gods that this worked he leaned down and kissed her.

Kagome's entire body began to glow. Her skin color grew rosy once again. Inuyasha could feel the heat radiating off of her body. Slowly she opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on Inuyasha.

"Good Morning."

Inuyasha held her as tight as he could without hurting her. His mate was back, and nothing would ever make her leave him.


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Sorry it's taken me so long to finish this. I've had a lot going on and no time to write. Plus, this was a story two years in the making, and I wanted to make sure the ending was right. And just a side note, I already have the first seven chapters of the sequel outlined. Enjoy!

Lemon Warning

* * *

Chapter 16 - Epilogue

Kagome watched Sango and Miroku share a cup of sake as his mentor blessed them both. The new lord and lady of the Northern Lands were finally wed. She mentally sighed as she turned towards her right and found Inuyasha asleep, his head propped up by his arms on his knees. She slowly reached out and brushed one of his arms off of his knee, causing his head to smack into his lap. Jumping up, he flexed his claws only to be yanked back down into his seat by Kagome.

"I can't take you anywhere," she hissed at him.

"Well maybe if someone wouldn't wake me up…"

"We'd actually hear what was happening," Sesshomaru finished as he glared at them both. Rin simply hid her smile behind her hand as she watched her brother and sister-in-law. They had a unique kind of love, and she enjoyed witnessing their moments.

After the outdoor ceremony beneath the God Tree, all the guests went inside to enjoy the amazing feast provided by Lord Higurashi. Finally an era of peace had begun, and the people were more than willing to celebrate. While the happy couple danced, Kagome observed Rin desperately attempting to drag Sesshomaru towards the dancing area. Smiling as she watched Rin succeed, she turned towards Inuyasha and waited for him to make eye contact with her.

Inuyasha's hairs on the back of his neck were prickling, someone was watching him. He casually turned his head around the room to find the person who was spying on him. When he finally swiveled his head all the way to his side, he found Kagome was the one staring at him. When she noticed him looking at her, she nodded her head towards the door. She smiled, stood up, and left through the door she had indicated. Curiosity peaked, Inuyasha got up and followed her outside, coming to the realization that she was leading him to the God Tree.

Kagome sat beneath the tree and leaned back against the bark. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the sweet scent of the summer wind caressing her face. She felt Inuyasha's presence as he sat down beside her. Sitting up she reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"You may not feel it yet," she began, "but there is a small life in there."

He could hardly believe it when the words left her mouth. She was pregnant with his pup. Letting instinct take over his body, he slid his hand up from her stomach and cupped her breast. Surprised at his reaction to her news, she gasped. He smirked and placed his other hand behind her head, drawing her face closer to his. He could feel her melt into his arms as soon as their lips met. He knew her weakness was his kiss. He broke their kiss and began to undo the ties of her kimono. Slowly trailing kisses over her exposed flesh, Inuyasha felt her shudder beneath him. Confidence soaring, he removed her kimono completely and laid her on top of it. Quickly removing his own clothes, he dragged his body up hers, the friction on their skin making them both become more aroused. Taking a breast into his mouth, he reached up for the neglected one and began to rub it fiercely. Kagome raked her fingers across his scalp, silently urging him to continue. Abandoning her breast, he began to kiss her again, except more passionately than before. He readied himself over her, and thrust in quickly as he still kissed her. Kagome moaned into his mouth, the vibration pushing him to go harder and faster. She eagerly responded and started thrusting in time with him. He could feel himself coming to the edge, but wanted to wait for her. Feeling her shake beneath him, she broke their kiss and screamed. Her final act make him come to completion as he cries blended with hers. Panting, he looked into her eyes and lightly kissed her. Withdrawing himself, Inuyasha sat up and wrapped her kimono around her body. Placing his own jacket on her shoulders, he put his pants back on and laid back in the grass.

Kagome observed Inuyasha as he gazed through the branches of the tree and up into the night sky. She thought back to the last thing Lady Midoriko had mentioned.

"You are the reincarnation of the legend. Prevent history from repeating itself."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"The last thing Lady Midoriko said to me was that I was the reincarnation of the legend, and not to let history repeat itself. What do you think she is talking about?"

"She probably means the legend of the God Tree."

"O…that's right, the priestess and the hanyou. I never thought about it before, but we do resemble the legend a little."

"Except for the whole betrayal and killing part."

"Well yes, that's true of course." Kagome giggled as she thought about it. The idea of either one of them betraying another was simply impossible. She just brushed aside Lady Midoriko's warning and returned her thoughts to a more current issue.

"So what do you think we should name it if it's a boy?"

"Inuyasha Jr. of course."

"And if it's a girl?" she asked while rolling her eyes. He closed his eyes and thought about it before he answered.

"Whatever the female version of Inuyasha is."

Kagome could only laugh. "Right, we'll see about that one."

The End


End file.
